thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гаммон Окто
Гаммон Окто - потомок Луканы Окто и Сатериазиса Веномании. Известный под именем «Проклятый Садовник», он работает прислугой в Театре Зла и одновременно занимается поисками Меча Венома. Gammon Octo is a descendant of Lukana Octo and Sateriasis Venomania. Known as the Cursed Gardener in Evil's Theater, he acts as the theater's choreman while seeking the Venom Sword. History Dark Star Scandal Гаммон Окто присоединился к вооруженным силам и получил звание главного сержанта. Когда Галериан Марлон признал его брата Нёдзе виновным в совершении убийства, Гаммон попытался встретиться с верховным судьей. Полный решимости, солдат отправился к особняку Галериана и позвонил в дверь; когда ему открыли, он извинился за то, что беспокоит судью поздно ночью. Судья узнал Гаммона и попытался прогнать его, захлопнув дверь, но солдат удержал ее, умоляя Галериана признать, что его суд был ошибочным и что Нёдзе не был виновен. Судья предупредил о последствиях его слов, и Гаммон замолчал. Галериан объяснил ему, что вина его брата подтверждалась доказательствами. Солдат начал настаивать, чтобы ему хотя бы вернули Меч Венома, но судья отказался это сделать, заявив, что меч был орудием убийства. Когда Гаммон попытался возражать, Галериан предупредил его, что если он продолжит настаивать на своем, это может быть расценено как нарушение закона, и удрученный Гаммон покинул его дом. At some point, Gammon joined the military and attained the rank of Sergeant General. After his brother Nyoze was convicted by Gallerian Marlon for murder, Gammon attempted to set up a meeting with the Chief Justice for several days. Adamant, the soldier traveled to Gallerian's mansion and rang the bell, apologizing for bothering the judge so late at night. The judge recognized Gammon and attempted to send him away, closing the door; the soldier held the door open, pleading that Gallerian's judgment was a mistake and that Nyoze was innocent. Warned of his words' ramifications, Gammon became silent. Hearing the judge's reasoning due to the evidence against Nyoze, he asked for their family heirloom, the Venom Sword, back from the judge's custody. Gallerian refused, claiming the weapon was confiscated under the law as evidence of Nyoze's crime. As Gammon attempted to retort, Gallerian threatened to denounce him as defying the law if he persisted. Unable to retrieve the sword, he apologized for disturbing the court director and left, dissatisfied.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Evil's Theater Sometime after EC 990, Gammon entered the Evil's Forest and arrived at Gallerian's theater to retrieve the Venom Sword so that he could undo the curse plaguing his bloodline.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の険を求めて 一人でこの森にやってきた After entering the forest, he managed to elude the Master of the Graveyard and her Servants, but ended up at the mercy of the Master of the Court. Captured and sentenced to death, he was saved by the Waiter and recruited as the new "gardener" at the theater, replacing Ma.Capriccio Farce - 「捕えられ覚悟を決めた時に　気まぐれ少女が手を差し伸べた」 During his time there, Gammon began helping Ma with the creating screenplays for the theater. With his Purple Dream ability, Gammon was able to detail the lives of his ancestors to better understand his curse; using the experiences he envisioned, the Cursed Gardener wrote several screenplays about various characters related to the Seven Deadly Sins.Evil's Court Booklet - Autobiography Around this time, he had a dream envisioning the Master of the Court's future should her utopia be realized. Concerned, he wrote down his vision as one of the screenplays, believing it would be good for something. The vision, however, did not gain much attention by the inhabitants, although Gammon noticed Ma was visibly upset.Evil's Court Booklet - U-topos Afterwards, he mumbled about how the song would come to an end soon, referencing his vision.Master of the Court - 語られぬ 唄もあとわずか 終わりは近いと 庭師は呟く At some point, the Gardener noted how he had to trust the Master of the Graveyard with his life.Master of the Graveyard - 庭師の野望　それも一興 今はこの身を　委ねてやろう While watching the film about Lemy Abelard, Gammon saw the Servants reacting violently in the theater, confirming his suspicion that they were connected to Hänsel and Gretel.Evil's Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Some time later, he heard the cries of those convicted by the Master of the Court and sighed, reflecting on his time spent at the theater and how he needed to persevere. Shortly after, he sat down and began organizing the films reviewed by the Judicial Doll.Evil's Court Booklet - Autobiography In EC 998, Gammon attended the "trial" held by the Master of the Court, searching for the vessel of Wrath, finding it maddening they were having a litigation instead of a normal assembly.Evil's Court Booklet - Clockwork Lullaby 6 During the meeting, he was given permission by the Master of the Court to speak about why he came to the theater and explained his curse and how he needed the Venom Sword to remove it.Capriccio Farce - 許可してあげるので語りなさい　お前がこの森に来た時の事を」 Personality and Traits Gammon acted very restrained and melancholy, often sighing and having a pessimistic view on things such as luck, finding both good and bad luck to be detestable. Despite this, he remained determined and was not distressed by how he had become used to living in the theater with the inhuman inhabitants. He also considered himself different from humans, possibly due to his curse.Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Autobiography His curse was a huge concern for him and he desired to rid himself of it. Certain the Venom Sword was the key to removing it, he attempted to retrieve the weapon from Gallerian after his brother's death and entered Evils Forest years later despite the hazardous rumors surrounding it.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い それを解く為に必要となる 先祖由来の険を求めて 一人でこの森にやってきた He was also hostile towards the notion of "justice" justifying an action, likely because of the corrupt justice system that executed his brother.Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Shadow Parade Due to this, Gammon detested Gallerian Marlon and found it distasteful how the judge's "daughter" inherited his corrupt sense of justice.Evils Court Booklet - Successor of the Court Skills and Abilities Gammon had a foretelling skill denominated as "Purple Dream". This skill allowed him to dream events from either the past or future. His ability to peer into the past was assumed accurate, used to help construct the screenplays about past events with Ma.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography However, his ability to see the future was often inaccurate, estimating his vision about the alleged utopia having only a fifty percent chance of being correct.Evils Court Booklet - U-topos His work at Evil's Theater ranged from tasks as a gardener or choreman to that of a clerk, filing and organizing the transcripts for the Master of the Court's "court cases". He also had skills as a composer and/or scriptwriter, collaborating with Ma in creating the screenplays reviewed by the Director Doll.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography When Gallerian was alive, Gammon trained in the Union State of Evillious military and attained the rank of Sergeant General.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Extra Chapter Character Connections Nyoze Octo: Gammon's brother. Gammon trusted Nyoze, in disbelief that his sibling had committed murder, and he cared about him deeply; he made several attempts to sway Gallerian's judgment of Nyoze as guilty and his death made Gammon bitter towards the concept of "justice" as someone's motive. Gallerian Marlon: The man who condemned Gammon's brother. Gammon disagreed with Gallerian's judgment of his brother as guilty, although initially did not suspect him of any wrongdoing. After learning of Gallerian’s corruption, Gammon grew to detest him and his corrupt judgment of others. Master of the Graveyard: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Gammon initally saw the Master of the Graveyard as an obstacle towards getting the Venom Sword and eluded her. After becoming the Gardener, Gammon was forced to trust that she wouldn't eat him during his tenure. Master of the Court: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Gammon found her corrupt administration of justice distasteful and was frustrated with her adherence to trials rather than regular meetings. He disagreed with her idea of Utopia, conveying warnings to her about the alternatives he saw in his visions. Waiter: A fellow member of Evil's Theater. Gammon thought of her as a spoiled girl, understanding her selfish reasons for saving him. As the chore boy, he would do some of her work around the theater. Ma: A fellow member of Evil's Theater and the previous Gardener. Gammon got along with Ma well enough to help her with her screenplays using his Purple dream ability, learning more about the past via their relationship. He also served as her employee, tending to her garden. Despite this, he disagreed with her theory that utopia would result from the sins being gathered. Sateriasis Venomania: Gammon's distant ancestor. Due to his actions, Gammon's bloodline was burdened with a curse that only the Venom Sword would be able to cure. Lukana Octo: Gammon's distant ancestor. She birthed the tainted Octo line that would eventually come to Gammon. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Gammon's name is derived from the British word gammon, meaning to speak misleadingly or deceptively; humorously, it can also be a type of sliced ham or bacon, likely referencing his relationship with the Master of the Graveyard. *His surname is derived from the Greek and Roman prefix octo, meaning eight. *Gammon's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, Gackpo, sharing the letters "Ga" at the beginning of the name. *Gammon's new role as the "Cursed Gardener" is connected to the Sin he represents, Lust, the original form of which is The Flower. Curiosities * In Evil Food Eater Conchita, the Vocaloid Gackpo is credited as the "choreman" for the song, referencing Gammon's outcome as the Cursed Gardener.Evil Food Eater Conchita PV *Similarly, one of Pere Noël's members, VI. the Samurai, was labeled as being used for "chores".Five the Pierrot PV *In the Evils Court booklet, Gammon does his job as a "clerk" via organizing the songs in the album and leaving his commentary for each "court case" from the Evils Court crossfade. *Due to their lineage to Duke Venomania, both Gammon and Nyoze have the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Gallery Song Apparitions= gardener gakupo.PNG|Gammon as he appears in Capriccio Farce |-| Misc= 937074.jpg|Gammon Octo's Capriccio Farce profile illustrated by Painter Brioche. Appearances *Capriccio Farce *Master of the Graveyard (song) (first appearance) *Master of the Court (song) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (extra chapter) *Evils Forest *Evils Court References }}